Nicholl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,272 discloses a generally conventional, elongated flashlight having an unusual reflector member, in which some of the reflector is forward of the light bulb, above and beyond the well-known parabolic reflector to the rear of the light bulb. Such a structure is alleged to provide better concentration of light, collimating more light, while allowing less light to scatter, which is a problem found in many lights with conventional reflectors.
In the field of electric lights, for example flashlights and the like, there are many situations where it would be desired for the flashlight to not be long and thin, as is typical, but short and wide. Such a light can fit into a campact compartment, or hang on the wall without projecting outwardly in an undue manner.
While attempts have been made on occasion to provide portable lights which are wider than they are long, this has generally required that the reflector be designed in a less than optimum configuration, so that light beams from such devices have a considerable amount of spread, and thus operate poorly for illuminating distant objects.
In accordance with this invention, an electric light is provided, combining the advantages of a very short length, while at the same time the parallel beam characteristic of collimation of the light emitted can be excellent for improved illumination of distant objects. Accordingly, the electric light of this invention may be used as a flashlight, an automobile headlight, a spotlight, an airplane landing light, or any of many other uses, while being in a configuration that is more convenient in many circumstances for carrying in the hand or installation in a bracket on the front of a vehicle, or the like.